Kakigori
Kakigori San (also known as Kaki-chan) is the gjinka of the famous japanese treat, Kakigōri. Gjinka is created by tumblr user, Kuro Mizuko . You can also find his ask blog here . Appearance Kakigori appears to be about 20 years old and older. He has light purple hair he ties back with a small magenta hair tie. Kakigori's right eye is green and his left eye is magenta. He wears a white collar shirt with green and magenta stripes on the collar, underneath he wears a loose and slightly baggy teal shirt. His pants are black with little squares and glitter at the hem. His shoes are just regular black converse. Kakigori wears a silver locket with a picture of Velvet inside; He also wears three bracelet. On his right arm, his bracelect is black with small white diamonds around it. On his left arm, he wears a blue bracelet with the words Let It Go scrolled on it and a white bracelet with red hearts around it. Personality Kakigori has a calm and sweet personality. He can get protective when it comes to people he loves or cares about, but it isn't really seen. Kaki can get startled easily if you were to sneak up on him. Story Kakigori was made by a young man living in a small house by himself. Back then, Kaki went by the name Aoi since he was a light blue that faded into a deeper blue at the ends. He was the eldest among all the other desserts his maker had made and they were all equally loved. Kaki usually spent his days sitting outside with his friends, talking about the day went by. Unlike them, Kaki would always have to go back inside to cool down. Sora, Kaki's original creator, made him for one purpose only. Knowing how his wife loved the dessert Kakigori but never lived long enough to see him as human, he gave Kakigori a purpose to fall in love with whoever he wanted. Kaki didn't really understand those feelings since he didn't really like anyone; but Sora gave him time. One night when all the desserts were eating dinner, Kaki went for a walk down the hallways and passed by his maker's room. Sora called out to him and Kaki quickly opened the door, seeing his maker on the ground, coughing heavily. My boy, Aoi. Run. Don't ask me why and don't tell the other desserts. Just run... Kaki did as he was told, running outside into the cold winter breeze and sprinting down the street. He didn't even know where he was going, but he just kept running until everything black out. When he awoken, Kaki was sumerage in cold water, his eyes two different colors and his hair a little purpleish-pink. Kakigori got up, grabbing a towel and walking out, seeing a young person on their bed, holding a bottle of green and pink syrup, sleeping. He smiled and walked over, poking their shoulder gently, knowing his body temperature is much colder. The person awoken and yawned, rubbing their eyes from underneath their glasses and smiled, turning to Kakigori, Konnichiwa, Boku wa Kuro desu. Boku wa atarashii masuta desu. Relationships Milky Chu Chu Bar : Personally, Kaki would say they're close friends. Though he isn't sure how Chu would put it out, seeing how he interacts more than Kaki. Kaki sees Chu as a younger brother that are close. Though sometimes they make exchange affection, they will always seem to be two brothers who play together and laugh. 'Velvet Kun ': Kaki for a while has been in love with Velvet, though Velvet never seemed to notice because Kaki would hide. Velvet doesn't understand the emotion Kaki feels for him, which saddens him. Kaki will try his hardest to be with Velvet, make him happy and feel like no one will ever replace him. Sadly because of recent events; Velvet passed away. Kaki was devasted and heartbroken. But after a few days of mourning he relaxed. Kaki still loves Velvet and will not love anyone else. Facts *He ties his hair in various ways a lot *He likes to sing *He will often watch movies envolving ice of any sort *He spends his day with his husky dog, Aisu *He is usually inside *He can't swim *Sometimes Kaki's outfit and eyes change color depending on flavor Gallery ask_1.png|Kakigori's favorite movie is Disney's Frozen picture.png|Kakigori as Male!Elsa picture_3.png|Kakigori in the sun ask_5.png|Kakigori sing's ありのままで(Let it go : Japanese Ver.) kaki_fullbody.png|Revamped Reference DSC02057.JPG|Kakigori and Velvet Category:Frozen Desserts Category:Characters